Prevent This Tragedy
by WP
Summary: WT involving deja vu and an alternative seeing red. Read it and hopefully you'll like it.


A/N: Hey just a little T/W as normal, its an alternative seeng red. Hopefully you'll like it. R&R if you feel the urge.

**Prevent This Tragedy**

Deja Vu was something she'd experienced many times before. But every now and then it would be just a little bit different, more tangible than normal.

Over the last couple of years Willow had become aware that it was normally things to do with Tara that gave her the feeling that she had already known what was happening, that she'd experienced it before. Meeting her when there voice's were stolen, there first kiss, moving in together, breaking up and very recently, getting back together.

She was straightening the red satin sheets on her bed and she couldn't get rid of the feeling she'd lived this before. But below it all was the gnawing in her stomach telling her something bad was going to happen.

A warm hand drifted across her back and she turned to face Tara. The blonde's hands were soon around her neck allowing her finger's to stroke her hair. When Willow could finally break away from their kiss she became fully aware of Tara's outfit: Blue top and jeans.

Her eyebrow's knotted as she slipped into deep concentration, she searched her mind but she didn't know why she was having such strong deja vu, she should know this! Why did she feel like there was something she really had to remember.

Tara noticed that Willow was distant. She let her hands trace down to Willow's waist. "What's wrong? Don't you like my shirt?" She asked with feign hurt.

As soon as Tara said 'shirt' something clicked for Willow. It all came together, the deja vu, the strange feelings.

She had to stop it.

The red head grabbed Tara by the hand and pulled her out of there room and down stairs. She stopped at the bottom step and turned to face her girlfriend. "You'll be safe here, don't move. Please just don't move." She begged as she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Tara could only nod in agreement as she watched Willow rushed towards the back door. She wanted to follow but the look in Willow's eyes - it was haunting and she decided to trust her and stay on the stairs.

Meanwhile, the red head ran to the backyard and was relieved to see Buffy and Xander sitting on the bench. Buffy saw her panicked friend running towards them and stood up out of instinct. At the same moment, Xander saw Warren enter the garden from the other side and pointed to the gun man.

Buffy was made aware of the now dangerous former leader of the troika and soon put herself in front of Xander.

Warren started making some spiel about how they couldn't do that to him but Willow heard none of it, she shouted at her friends to get inside the house and when they began to question her, her anger overcame her and she used magick to shove them back, "Go!" She said with a black eyed authority.

Warren was about to fire his gun when Willow raised her arm and heated it to the point it glowed red before being dropped by a screaming boy.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he turned run away, he'd come back for them later. But before he got 3 steps he seized up, he couldn't get his legs to move.

Willow grabbed Warren by the neck and held him inches above the ground. She'd kill him for what he had done to her love. She'd make sure he could never hurt any of them again.

Buffy grabbed Willow by the shoulder and roughly pulled her back causing the witch to drop Warren to the ground. She made short work of knocking him out, one short hard punch to the face and he was done.

Willow was back up and intent on continuing what she started but Buffy held her back.

Xander had ran inside to get a phone, he had been instructed by Buffy to call the cops and as he ran down the hall to living room he saw Tara on the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked with fear.

"It's Warren, he came into the yard with a gun but Willow stopped him. I think she's still stopping him."

Tara ran outside as soon as she heard that. How did she know that Warren would come with a gun? She stopped in her tracks as she saw Willow TK Buffy across the garden and then turn back to her initial target - Warren.

Tara closed the gap between them as quickly as she could and grabbed the arm that was intent on punching Warren. Willow violently whirled round but her features softened as she saw it was Tara.

The blonde gasped as she saw Willow's eyes. Her irises were black like oil.

"Stop. Right now." Tara said with an intimidating stare backing up her words.

Willow threw a look of hatred at the crumpled boy on the ground, "He killed you."

The blonde frowned. "I'm standing right here. Alive." Tara argued.

"Not you, the other you or the future you from the past." Willow's voice was progressively more normal, she was losing her rage and it was becoming replaced with her confusion and profound sadness. "I can't let him... He can't... HE took you away from me!" Tara watched as the pools of black melted away. They fell down her cheeks as tears and steadily her green eyes returned.

Tara closed the centimetres between them and took Willow into her arms before she sank to the grass. Buffy and Xander were now standing beside them, looking at Tara with a shared questioning expression. Tara could only give them the 'I don't know but I will find out' look.

The police had arrived just as Tara got the red head up stairs and taken Warren. Tara felt that it would be safer for him and Willow that he was locked away, probably for a long time.

Tara gently cleaned Willow's tears away with a cold flannel as her green bloodshot eyes locked onto her own. Willow hadn't said anything since, just stared at her. It was what her eyes held that was unexpected. They were full of love and desire but there was fear hiding there too.

When Tara finally worked out how to break the silence, Willow captured her lips with her own. She needed to feel Tara's heat, remind herself of the taste. Her mind was so confused, a hellish version of the days events were mixed up with what had actually happened and she needed physical reassurance.

When she pulled back, she laced her fingers with Tara's. "Just so you know, I don't really understand what happened, it's weird even by scooby standards."

"We'll figure it out together." Tara promised.

Willow took a breath and began. "When I was making the bed this morning, I had uber deja vu and then I saw you... wearing those clothes. It felt like I'd seen them before too."

"You probably have." Tara said making it all seem so simple.

Willow shook her head. "I've never seen you wear them before, together or separate. You didn't have them before we... had our break."

Tara thought about it. They were new to Willow. " So, you had deja vu about my clothes and the sheets."

" Yeah and I was thinking about it then, I remembered it all." Her eyes fell then but Tara let her hands caress Willow's cheek and then lift Willow's chin to meet her eyes again.

"Tell me." She whispered softly.

"We were standing near the window, there were bangs and then the window broke. He had shot you and you were..." Willow felt sick having to say it all out loud. "you were gone, Tara. And I lost it. I summoned Osiris but he wouldn't let you come back."

"Because it was natural causes." She thought out loud.

Willow's anger was apparent as she said, "Nothing about it was natural."

The blonde decided to move on from such a discussion and used her thumb to wipe away Willow's tears. As Willow leaned into her hand she continued, "sweetie, are you sure it's not a nightmare you had?"

Willow wanted to get defensive at how condescending that comment seemed but she knew Tara hadn't meant it like that. "Do you remember when I told you about the time I was in a coma?"

"Of course."

"I had crazy dreams or hallucination's but I could never quite remember them but I do now. It was you."

Tara frowned, "Me?"

"Yes. You told me that I'd have to save the people I love because if I didn't, they'd die and I would do horrible things. You told me you didn't want that for me because it wasn't what I deserved and you showed me little things, the sheets, the window, Warren... you. And stuff from our past. You told me that I'd know, I'd work it out in time."

"I guess I was right." She said with a lopsided smile.

Willow looked at her with fear, "I almost failed you, like before. You could have died because of me."

Tara rested her hands on the redhead's shoulders and put her forehead against her love's. "You never failed me."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?"

She kissed her gently, "because I love you and I know you. You don't know just how strong and intelligent you are."

But still her words weren't enough. "Will, you never failed me before. You made some mistakes that hurt us both but so did I. Doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you or believing in you. I knew you'd get better. You're my amazon."

Willow let a few pent up tears fall but ignored them, they were cathartic. She focused only on the blonde before her and passionately kissed her. All the stuff that had happened that year didn't matter anymore, it was over and they were back on track together.


End file.
